Destiny Is Calling
by guardianranger
Summary: Fourth Sequel. New forces coming to aide the element ranger team. Lia is 5 years old in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Here! IS THE FOURTH SEQUEL TO HEAVEN'S LIGHT, NEW ADDITIONS AND LOSING. THERE WILL BE SOME NEW RANGERS IN THIS STORY. WHAT WILL BECOME OF LIA NOW. SHE IS GOING TO BE 5 YEARS OLD IN THIS NEW STORY. AS FOR ASHLEY NOT SURE IF SHE WILL DIE YET. NEW RANGERS! THAT ARE GOING TO BE IN THE STORY, ARE KIDS WHO ARE FROM THE FUTURE.

Lia-5-fire-red-parents-10 male Ashley since she is married to Andros.

Destiny James-12-silver-water-brother-RJ of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team.

Andrew Corbrett-13-purple-lightening-

Joseph Scott-14-yellow-thunder

Amy Russell-12-green-earth

Rain Bradley-14-blue-ice-

Victoria Trueman-14-Adopted-grey-wind

Courtney Bradley-15-White-Snow

KO-35 Rangers:

Melinda Flanigan-13-Aqua-adopted

jimmy brushman-15-yellow

anthony corbrett-14-blue

daisy richmond-13-green

mallory woods-purple-13-cousins to Bridge Carson

Earth:

Jonathan Myers-green

Kathy collins-yellow

asia rhodes-white

kyle desantoes-pink

matthew taylor-purple

roxanne cranston-red

sonja hart-adopted-orange

alexandra bly

lauren hartford-blue

New Rangers:

Choloe Williams-Age 16-Purple

Annelisa James-Age 16-Pink

Alexis Mcknight-Age 16-Blue

Leslie Glover-Age 16-Red

Luke Drew-Age 13-Black

Micheal Mitchell-Age 13-Silver


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Element Ranger Kids.

**Cara** who was reborn is now Lia-in this story she is 5 years old. Still beholds the element power of fire,(red). Her 10 male guardians are all power rangers from different series. She saved one of her guardian's Andros wife (Ashley) when giving birth to their daughter. Who beholds the spirit of Cara's fire element spirit inside of her. Ended up burning her deceased parents home on Eltar, fought against her father ghostly appearance and human form when trying to defend herself and her friends.

**Destiny-**is the (silver) ranger on the element ranger team, her power is water. She is 16 years old now in this new story. Sorry! I put the wrong age in the last chapter. Her brother is a master Robert James who owns a pizza in ocean bluff. Was the pink jungle fury ranger for a short period. I don't own Destiny James it belongs to another author-who said I could use her character in my series. I'm going to make Destiny second of command in the element ranger team, due to Lia being young at the moment. Not sure who Destiny's boyfriend will bet yet, but read the story to figure it out. Destiny has light brown hair and green eyes.

**Andrew-**Last name is Andrew Corbrett. He is the (yellow) ranger for the element ranger team, element is thunder. He doesn't like some of the other kids on the others ranger teams. He is the son of Leo (red-lost galaxy ranger). He will be the same age as Destiny. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He likes Amy Russell who is the (green) element ranger for his team.

**Joseph-**Son to Jason Lee Scott of the first (power ranger team). His element power is Lightening-(Purple). His good friends to Roxanne Cranston-daughter to Billy (same team as his father) and some of his uncles. Has brown hair and green eyes. Dislikes Katherine Hillard some of the others rangers.

**Amy-**Daughter to Nick Russell of the (mystic force ranger team). Her mother-Madison died giving birth to her daughter many years ago. Color is (green) and element power is earth. Loves the colors red, aqua-because it was her mother's color, white, silver and green.

**Rain-**Daughter to Tori Hanson-(blue) and Blake (navy) ninja and thunder rangers. Her age is 14 years old in this story. Her element power is ice which is (blue).

**Victoria-**She is adopted through. Doesn't know about her birth parents through. Scott Truman from the Power Ranger RPM-adopted her. Her uncles are Ziggy Glover who is really funny sometimes and Dillion who is like an overprotective uncle. Summer and Flynn aren't in this series sorry. Her element power is the wind, which is (grey).

**Courtney-**daughter to Hunter (crimson) thunder ranger on the ninja storm ranger team. Is cousin with Rain-daughter to her uncle and aunt. Is good friends with Alexandra and Lauren who are the daughters to Xander Bly and Mack Hartford. Her element power is snow, which is (white). She has light brown hair and sapphire eyes

P.S. I WOULD YOU READ THE OTHER 3 STORIES BEFORE READING THE FOURTH SEQUEL. THAT WAY YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED IN ALL OF THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE NEW KIDS IN THIS STORY.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I know, mention that RJ isn't in the other stories. What if he didn't die, but was hidden somewhere with the other remaining deceased masters watching over his former students. There are new rangers, who are from 12 years from the future, who come to help in the past life.

**Annelisa James-**Daughter to RJ-the former wolf-ranger for the jungle fury ranger team. Her age is 16 years old, she is the purple spirit ranger. Her father disappeared when she was only 10 years old at the time. She's been living with her friends who are rangers like her. Annelisa height is 4"9 and hair color is dark brown, eyes are green.

**Choloe Williams-**Her parents are deceased, lives in a huge penthouse-near jungle fury headquarters. Best friends with Annelisa James. Age is 16 years old and her color is Pink spirit ranger. RJ let Choloe work at the secret headquarters, until he disappeared. Choloe hair is yellow, eyes are sapphire and height is the same as Annelisa. Hardly ever drives her car, unless it's storming outside.

**Alexis Mcknight**-Adopted daughter to deceased parents-Connor and Kira-Stepmother. Before Connor met Kira, he was dating Mary Smith. Mary never telling her boyfriend at the time, that she was pregnant with his daughter, moved away from Connor to Colorado to Washigton D.C. for sometime. Alexis was only 8 years old, when her mother was killed in the line of duty. So, Alexis was sent to live with some relatives who taken her in, knowing about her secret powers she had-meaning living with some others who had powers. She was became good friends with Choloe, Annelisa and Leslie. Her age is 16 years old and her color is the blue spirit ranger. Hair is red, eyes are green and height is 6"9.

**Leslie Glover-**Adopted daughter to Ziggy Glover. Her aunt is Summer-who is the yellow ranger for the RPM ranger team. Her father is Flynn who is the blue RPM Ranger, who disappears along with Summer, when Leslie is only 4 years old at the time. Was placed into foster care with her grandparents-who are Summer parents, until their death-age the age of 8 years old. Became friends with the fellow spd rangers. Her age is 16 years old and her color is the red spirit ranger. Her grandparents never wanted their granddaughter to know that their child was a former ranger. Only reason they took Leslie in, because Flynn's father-was no longer living. Leslie meets the other members of the RPM Ranger team by accident. That's when Ziggy finds out about Leslie being a ranger, since her grandparents refused any Summer's team mates and friends to contact them in the near future. It takes him at least 5 months to figure out where Leslie was being kept. Once Leslie shows herself to the former rangers by accident, Ziggy adopts Leslie as his daughter.

**Luke Drew-**Son to Lt. Sydney Drew the pink ranger of space partol delta. His age is 13 years old and he is the black spirit ranger. Father is unknown through.

**Micheal James-**son to Ethan James-age 13. Will become good friends with Alexis Mcknight. His color is Silver. Hair is black, eyes are brown.


	4. Chapter 4

Advice In Girlfriends:Part I

I've decided on which the boys will be dating who in this chapter. Hope every one is having a nice FOURTH OF JULY with their family members.

I SHALL BE 24 YEARS OLD: ON JULY 5TH.

Kyle confesses that he likes Mallory Woods, Jimmy with Melinda since they were taught on KO-35 for many years, training to become rangers. Joseph Scott likes Roxanne Cranston since both their dads were friends on the same ranger team, always like each other in the being of the story. Just didn't say much to each at first. Anthony who know he won't get Melinda, likes Asia Rhodes-adopted daughter to Casey Rhodes of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team.

Courtney is still refusing to forgive her cousin Rain-for betting into business. Meaning the nightmares she's been having since Cara died and all. And others things on her mind.

Lia is going to be at least 7 years old in this chapter.

Right now Kyle, Joseph and Anthony were asking their dads on advice on girls.

"Dad. How do you ask a certain girl to go out with you?"asked Joseph who was wondering of course. At the mention of asking girls out.

Rocky, Jason, Tommy, Mike, Leo, Andros-who was given a day without having Lia in his arms at the moment, Bridge, Carlos, T:J, Ryan Mitchell, Kerrick-who wasn't with his daughter-Melinda-in his new form now, Billy, Casey, Theo, Jared, Dominick, Eric and Connor glared at the boys in the face.

"Boys. Is there a reason why you are asking us about girls?"asked Carlos wondering.

"OK. I have a crush on Melinda"answered Jimmy standing up quickly.

Male Rangers stared at Jimmy who said it out loud.

"Ok. Spill it who do you boys like?"asked Eric wondering if his son has a crush on a girl.

"I like Asia"answered Anthony who was getting mean glares from Dominck and Jared of course.

"NO. You aren't dating our niece"bellowed Dominck about to get up from where he was sitting of course. He get's smack against the head of course, by Jared who glares at Dominick in the face.

"It's your choice to make. RinoMan"answered Jared glaring at Dominick in the face.

"I like Mallory"answered Kyle out loud.

"I like Roxanne"answered Joseph, maybe hoping to get some kind of smile from his uncles and dad of course.

Billy get's up from where he was working on the computer, and walks toward Joseph of course.

"Joseph. Your all my daughter talks about since both of you finding out our secret"answered Billy telling Joseph that he is happy about his daughter going out with him.

"You mean don't mind me going out with Roxanne?"asked Joseph wondering of course.

"Nope. I don't mind"answered Billy who glares at his friends in the face. Jason nods his head, happy for his son of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Advice In Boyfriends:Part II

Asia, Roxanne, Mallory, Destiny, Courtney-since refusing to speak to her cousin-Rain at the moment, Lia-who was sitting near Melinda at the moment, who was sitting on the couch outside, Kira, Tori, Cassie, Ashley-who was watching over Lia for a couple minutes, went go see how Andros was doing with the other former male rangers inside the mansion. Sydney, Elizabeth, Taylor, Kelsey, Kimberly-seeing her husband was with the other guys. Lily and Camille being there too.

"Girls. So what's on your minds?"asked Taylor wondering of course.

"We need advice on boys"answered Mallory and Asia at once. Destiny didn't say anything at first.

"What brought that subject up?"asked Kimberly wondering.

Former female rangers glared at each other in the face.

"OK. I have a crush on Joseph Scott"answered Roxanne standing up quickly.

"I like Daniel Thorn"answered Asia not knowing that Anthony wants to date her of course.

"I like Anthony Corbrett"answered Mallory not knowing that Kyle has a crush on her of course.

"I like Jimmy Brushman, ever since we became team mates"answered Melinda.

"Destiny, Who do you like?"asked Taylor since Destiny didn't mention who she like at the moment.

Most of the girls already knowing about Destiny's ex-boyfriend.

"I really don't have anyone in mind, since my ex-boyfriend tried to murder me"answered Destiny about to get up of course.

Before anyone could say anything else, the male rangers came walking towards them of course.

"Boys. Take your time in telling the girls"yelled Connor.

"Tommy. What's going on?"asked Kimberly wondering, why seeing her 3 sons with their father of course.

"Anthony, Jimmy, Joseph and Kyle have some confesses they would like to share"answered Evan-the second oldest in the siblings oliver family.

"Mallory, ever since I met you here on earth. I was wondering if you would go out with me? Or be my girlfriend"answered Kyle Desantoes-son of Rocky.

At first Mallory was shocked that Kyle liked her.

"Uh. Not sure what to tell you Kyle"answered Mallory shocked of course.

"Ok"answered Kyle

"Roxanne, I have special permission to date you from Uncle Billy"answered Joseph turning toward one of his best friends in the face.

Roxanne did the only thing she could think of at the time, she hugged Joseph around the shoulders.

"Thanks. I have been waiting for you to ask me for years"answered Roxanne smiling at Joseph in the face.

"Aisa, I have special permission from your family members to ask you to go out with me"answered Anthony at once.

Asia of course just stands there of course.

"Melinda Flanigan, Ever since we became team mates I have always watch what you do to keep people safe"answered Jimmy.

"Same with me, have the same feelings"answered Melinda at once.

Destiny, Asia and Mallory of course were just standing there at the moment thinking.

"Kyle. I sort of like someone else"answered Mallory saying the bad words out loud.

Kyle not liking at answer at all.

"Whom do you like better than?"asked Kyle wandering of course.

"I like Evan, son to Kimberly and Tommy"answered Mallory-since they were penpals.

"Uh. Anthony sorry"answered Asia

Anthony took the news alot better than Kyle did.

"That's ok"answered Anthony.

Destiny was the only one at the moment who didn't say anything yet.

"So. Destiny who do you like?"asked Connor wondering of course.

Destiny thinking at the moment.

"OK. I still don't trust certain male rangers". "Ever since my ex-boyfriends tried to murder me"answered Destiny.

I'm not sure who-Destiny will be yet.

Jonathan Myers-Son to Eric-Green

Anthony Corbrett-Blue

Andrew-Corbrett-Purple  
Cory Oliver-

Jake Mcknight-


	6. Chapter 6

Haunt Of The Past:Part I

Ever since some of the kids told each other in front of some of their parents, who they like. Well! It didn't go that well for Destiny, since she doesn't really trust certain male rangers, all except those on the jungle fury ranger team.

Casey and Lily are married and have one adopted child-Asia who is also a ranger like her cousin. Theo isn't married through, he never met the right girl yet to date. Dominck and Fran are married and don't have kids yet. Robert James he's not in this sequel, sorry. Jared and Camilla are married and they have 3 kids at least, Jenny-15, Karen-15 and Luka-13-too young for Destiny to date.

Through her brother, when he was alive she met some of the other former rangers one day. With Casey and Lily being there of course, since they were closer to you than the others on the jungle fury team.

Tommy and Kimberly have 6 kids altogether, 3 were adopted through and the 3 are there. 5 boys and one girl in the family, so Destiny is friends with them of course.

Micheal Oliver-Age 25-In the Navy.-Adopted

Evan Oliver-Age 20-Silver Guardians-Adopted

Gregory Oliver-Age 20-Doctor.-Adopted

Cory Oliver-Age 17-

Jason Oliver-Age 15-

Sheyla-Age 13-


	7. Chapter 7

Haunt Of The Past:Part II

Almost most of the kids and adults-meaning former rangers who didn't know about Destiny's past life. Only people that knew where the element rangers, jungle fury rangers and now some of the new rangers knew too.

Roxanne and Joseph were out on a date, they had permission from their parents of course. Seeing how Billy was proud for his only child. Roxanne been waiting for Joseph to ask her out all these years, they been growing up with each other as friends.

In this story, Lia is going to be at least 6 years old in this story. She is still shy through, only likes to be around certain rangers.

Kerrick loves his new form-which is in a 16 year old boy. Being there for his daughter-Melinda who is adopted by Ryan Mitchell of the lightspeed rescue rangers team.

Yes! There will be new kids coming in some later chapters. They are from at least 5 years from the future.

Kyle isn't happy about when the girls say they loved someone else instead.

So! Right now the kids are talking among themselves in the game room in the mansion. Destiny at the moment wasn't with them, because she was with Lia who knew what it was like to be rejected by your love ones.

"Why! Doesn't Destiny trust certain males?"asked Kyle who didn't hear everything being said at all. He was a little upset, about not having a girlfriend at the moment.

"Weren't you listening in what Destiny explain to almost everyone like 2 hours ago?"asked Lauren-daughter to Mack of the operation overdrive ranger team.

"Uh. No"answered Courtney who wasn't there at the time. Because she is still refusing to speak to her cousins and dad of course.

"Courtney! How are you doing?"asked Alexandera-daughter to Xander of the mystic force ranger team. Also knew what it was like-having people butting into your business.

"Fine! I guess, what's going on?"asked Courtney who weren't face her cousin Rain who was sitting right across from her of course.

"Kyle and some of the boys confused in who they loved out loud"answered Daisy who was munching on an apple.

"Most of the boys took it hard about not liking our answers"answered Melinda who was sitting on her brother's lap-meaning her father's lap-Kerrick of course.

"Plus. Destiny inform us how her ex-boyfriend almost killed her"exclaimed Amy out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Haunt of the Past:Part III

Destiny was reading a book in the game room of the Hartford mansion. After informing most of the adults-meaning former rangers and the kids about her past life. She just wanted to be left alone for awhile, she missed her brother RJ who was now back at work in Ocean Bluff.

Courtney still is refusing to speak to her cousin-Rain-daughter to Blake and Tori who are the navy and blue ninja and thunder rangers. Even through both of them are on the same element ranger team. She went to fine Destiny, after she was told what happen a couple hours ago.

Lia was sitting in Hunter's arms for the time being in the kitchen eating. Andros and Ashley went out for awhile to spend some time together of course.

"Destiny. Why didn't you tell us what happen to you?"asked Kyle who still doesn't like the fact that his crush doesn't like him at all.

Destiny glares up from reading the book in her hands. "I just want some peace and quiet, is that to much to ask"answered Destiny about to leave the game room area.

"Kyle. Leave Destiny alone"said Alexandera glaring at Kyle in the face.

"What. We do have the right to know"said Kyle

"It's not our business"said Roxanne coming back from her date with Joseph.

"Roxanne. How was your date?"asked Asia who comes into the game room eating some fruit salad

"We had a great time"said Joseph smiling towards the others in the face.

Asia glares over to Kyle in the face, ends up punching him in the face. "LEAVE MY COUSIN PERVERT"Yelled Asia punching Kyle in the face, and heading towards the kitchen area of course.

Joseph, Roxanne and Alexandra shook their heads and glared at Kyle in the face.

"I'm surprised you were made a ranger"said Alexandra shaking her head.

"I'm surprised your powers aren't taken from you yet"answered Joseph seeing he beholds the thunder element.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Lia was with Hunter in the kitchen eating some lunch, at Lauren's home in San Angeles, California. When Destiny comes walking into the kitchen area, sighing.

Casey was there along with Xander, Nick and Mack of course.

Destiny sits down laying her hand onto the table of course.

"Destiny. Is something wrong?"asked Lauren who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Lia could sense that something was troubling Destiny. Courtney was there, watching in what was going on of course.

"Nothing. Although I do have the nerve to punch someone lights out"answered Destiny angrily.

Nick, Courtney, Hunter, Mack, Lauren and Casey glared over to Destiny angrily face. Before anyone could say anything at the moment, Kyle comes walking toward the fridge to get some ice for his face. The others noticed his face of course.

"Kyle. What happen to your face?"asked Courtney wondering of course

Kyle turns towards the adults in the face, holding the pack of ice in his hands.

"Why. Don't you ask Asia, your daughter"answered Kyle angrily.

Alexandra, Asia, Joseph, Roxanne, Melinda, Kerrick, Andrew, Evan come walking into the kitchen area of course.

They overheard that answer being said out loud. Melinda heading over to her friend and leader, Lia who was sitting on Xander's lap now.

"Hey. Don't look at us like that"said Andrew holding his hands out. He was told in what happen shortly ago by Alexandra of course.

Kyle of course was still standing there of course, holding ice on his face now.

"Kyle. He ask it"said Alexandra who sits next to her father-Xander who was now holding to Lia at the moment.

Casey stares at his adopted daughter in the face-Asia.

"Asia. What did Kyle mean to ask you in what happen?"asked Xander wondering.

"What Kyle means is that Aisa punched him in the face"answered Rain coming into the kitchen. Along with her parents-Blake and Tori of course. They wanted to their niece to forgive their daughter's mistake in telling Hunter about Courtney in having nightmares of course.

Casey, Xander, Kerrick, Mack, Tori, Hunter and Blake glared at each other in the face.

"Kyle deserves getting a punch in the face. He wanted to know why Destiny didn't mention anything about her past"answered Joseph glaring at Kyle in the face.

"I'm surprised he was made a ranger"answered Rain glaring at Kyle in the face.

"It's not really up to us, if he's a ranger like his father and uncles are"answered Evan glaring at Kyle in the face.

"It's up to the leaders"answered Lauren. Everyone glares over to Lia and Melinda of course.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alexandra, Lauren, Joseph, Roxanne, Kyle, Courtney, Rain, Asia, Evan, Andrew, Destiny, Jimmy-who came in later, Anthony, Kerrick-who was told in what happen, Sonja and the rest of the element ranger team who came into the kitchen glared over to Lia who was sitting in Xander's lap at the table, because Ashley and Andros were out on a date. The rest of the former rangers-meaning adults glared at each other in the face, when hearing Evan's words being said out loud of course.

"It's up to the leaders to have morphers taken away"answered Evan out loud.

Lia and Melinda glared at each other in the face at the moment. They weren't sure what to say in front of their fellow team mates, but for safety reasons for one it was their decision about taking morphers. But! Then the morphers chose the person to become rangers to protect the universe.

"Uh. Hello isn't someone going to say something?"asked Connor who was told in what was going on of course. He getting wacked against the head by Sonja-daughter to Kimberly the first pink ranger of course.

"You are so cluess in some things"answered Sonja out loud.

Kyle was still holding a bag of ice on his punch eye. "Aren't you adults going to do something?"asked Kyle wondering.

Since Rocky wasn't there to incorrect his son's behavior towards the others-kids. But, Tommy, Kimberly-for the sake of her daughter-Sonja were there with their friends, weren't to happy to being with at all.

"Nope. Your going to leave us adults out of your mess"answered Tommy who backs up a bit.

Kyle shocked of course. "Uncle Tommy you got to be kidding me right?"asked kyle angrily.

"Look. None of this would have happen if you didn't insult Destiny's"yelled Victoria-adopted daughter to Scott-the red rpm ranger. Since Ziggy and Dillion were there also.

"No. One ask you to butt in" taking the ice bag around his eye off. "You weren't there when it happen"yelled Kyle angrily.

"Your very lucky, that nothing else happen to you"answered Rain angrily.

Courtney peering at Rain in the face, she knew that her cousin was right. "Rain. I'm sorry for getting angry with you, about telling Hunter about my nightmares"answered Courtney out loud.

Rain turns towards Courtney and hugs around the shoulders. "Ok. I forgive"said Rain.

Lia suddenly bolts out of the kitchen so fast, she felt some kind of power energy. "Lia. Wait a minute"yelled Melinda racing after Lia form out of the kitchen area of course.

Everyone else following shortly. "Andros, will do something bad to us if we lose his daughter"said Dillion.

Everyone else not knowing, where Melinda and Lia were going at first. "We should contract those who aren't here"answered Jimmy who was worried about Melinda's and Lia's safety.

Few minutes ago, everyone including the ones that weren't there at the headquarters-meaning Hartford's home. Frozed when they saw 6 forms standing there in uniforms near Lia who was talking to them of course, Melinda not to far from in front of them.

"Lia and Melinda get away from them"yelled the element kids-meaning Andrew, Joseph,Courtney, Rain, Destiny,Victoria and Amy of course.

6 forms glared at each other in their ranger uniforms. "Where do you think we are?"asked Luke knowing he wasn't in the his home.

"Have no idea"said Micheal worried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

6 kids glared at each other in the face.

"Where do you think we are?"asked Luke knowing he wasn't in his own timeline.

"I don't know"said Micheal out loud.

"Uh! I think we were sent to the past"said Annelise pointing to a group of people in their ranger uniforms.

"Is that my mom?"asked Luke in seeing Sydney so young looking.

"Yeah, That's my aunt"said Annelise pointing to Destiny standing there of course.

"There's my uncle soccer head"answered Micheal pointing to Connor of course.

Choloe notices Melinda and Lia at the moment

"Guys. That's Melinda and Lia a couple feet from us"answered Choloe pointing to Melinda and Lia of course who were standing before them in their ranger form.

Since the 6 kids heard a lot of stories from their family members about Cara being reborn as Lia daughter to Ashley and Andros of course.

"Wow! I see Ziggy and Dillion with Victoria"answered Alexis not too happy about seeing her father-Connor of course.

"Cheer! Up Alexis it can't be too bad"said Micheal.

Alexis glares at Micheal in the face. "If we weren't in our own timeline right now, I would give you a punch in the nose"yelled Alexis out loud.

Since Alexis didn't really have parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Cheer up Alexis, it's not so bad"said Micheal

Alexis turns toward one of her team mates. "If we weren't in our own timeline right now. I would punch you in the nose"yelling very loud.

Lia and Melinda both glared at each other in the face, they knew these 6 kids were sent to the past and not any danger to them.

"Welcome to Silver Hills"said Lia stepping toward the 6 kids of course.

The element ranger team, were watching closely.

"Lia! How do we know about trusting them?"asked Kyle who was wondering of course

"Kyle! Shut up"yelled Matthew who glares at Kyle in the face.

"We don't know anything about them, except they are wearing ranger uniforms like ours"answered Will and Connor at once.

"You may come and stay at our place, until we can decide what to do with you"answered Lia bowing toward the 6 kids standing there, with a surprised looks on their faces of course.

Also noticing Lia heading towards-her parents-Ashley and Andros who were standing there of course, watching everything going on of course. Andros gently picked Lia up in his arms, since she layed her head on his shoulders. Ashley putting her hand on Andros's shoulders.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us"said Ashley out loud.

Leslie glared at her team mates in the face. "Thanks. We would glad to come and stay with you"said Leslie.

"Leslie! Maybe we should stay somewhere else"said Micheal not sure to trust these strangers.

Leslie glares angrily at Micheal in the face. "I trust my judgement on the former rangers"said Leslie angrily.

"Ok"said Luke still watching his mother-Sydney standing by her team mates-meaning the former space partol delta rangers.

2 Hours later, when most of the adults were staying at Lia's new headquarters in Silver Hills. Lia was sitting on top of the table in the big secret conference room. Andros was sitting behind her, incase she fell off the table.

"Ok. Would you mind telling us where you came from?"asked Victoria wondering

"That information we can't actually tell you rangers sorry"said Annelisa.

"Where we come from, most of the former rangers are deceased"answered Leslie who was leaning against the wall in the conference room area.

"You wouldn't mind telling us, who are you?"asked Ronny wondering

Leslie, Choloe, Alexis and Annelisa looked at each other in the face. "I guess we don't have a choice. they are going to find out later"said Choloe glaring at her friends in the face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Would you mind telling us who you are?"asked Ronny who was wondering

Choloe, Annelisa, Leslie and Alexis glared at each other in the face. "I guess we really don't have a choice, they are going to figure out sooner"said Choloe glaring at Micheal and Luke in the face.

"Are you sure it's a great idea?"asked Alexis angrily not wanting to know her parents at all.

"Alexis. They have the right to know if they want to trust us kids"said Luke wanting to meet his mother's younger self in the past.

"Fine! But I don't like the idea"answered Alexis.

"Alexis. Is there a reason why you aren't liking the idea?"asked Kira wondering.

"Yes! Let's see my mother died when I was born, my stupid father was so busy didn't even notice about me all"answered Alexis angrily

"Sorry!"said Ethan.

The 6 kids stood up facing toward the rangers of the past.

Leslie glover stood up. "My name is Leslie Glover, adopted daughter to the green rpm ranger ranger. My birth father is Flynn who was the blue rpm ranger, I was in two different foster homes, until my uncle Ziggy find out who I was in the first place by accident and adopted me as his daughter" smiling a little bit. "Also I'm 16 years old and is the red guardian"said Leslie leaning against the conference room wall.

Victoria, Dillion, Scott-who was there and Ziggy were shocked of course.

Luke Drew stood up. "My name is Luke Drew, the son to Doctor Sydney Drew of Space Partol Delta, also is a former pink ranger, never knew my father because my mother was raped by another cadet. Also is engaged to Commander Sky Tate" noticing the pale younger self of his mother's face. "I'm 13 years old and is the black guardian"said Luke.

Rest of the space partol delta rangers mouths were wide open of course. Sky and Sydney were shocked of the news, as were Elizabeth and Bridge of course.

"Wait! A minute I was rape by another cadet?"asked Sydney who was in shocked of the news.

"Yes"answered Luke.

Annelisa James stood up. "I have more shocking news to Destiny through"not sure what to say to the Jungle fury rangers at the moment. "I'm Annelisa James, daughter to the wolf master who is Robert James of the Jungle Fury Ranger"waving toward the others. "I'm 16 years old and is the purple guardian ranger"answered Annelisa.

Destiny was shocked of the news, now she knew something had happen to her brother.

"Destiny! Your an aunt"said Aisa shocked of course.

Micheal stands up. "Hi! I'm Micheal James, cousin to Destiny James"waving. "My parents died at a young age, I was taken in by Destiny's parents but disappeared, I'm 13 years old and is the silver guardian"answered Micheal.

Choloe stands up. "I'm Choloe Williams, orphan at the age of 6 years old, live mostly with the mystic force rangers and operation overdrive rangers. I'm 16 years old and is the pink guardian"said Choloe waving toward the past-selves rangers in the face.

Alexis knowing it was her turn, didn't like the fact the news she had to tell the her parents in the past. "Hi! I'm Alexis Mcknight daughter to Kira Ford Oliver Mcknight-who was adopted by Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart Oliver when she was 17 years old at the time. My idiot father-Connor Mcknight who was to busy to noticed me, when my mother died"not smiling one bit. "I was raised by my adopted father-Hunter Bradley and my godparents-Tori and Blake Bradley of the ninja storm ranger team and uncles Shane, Dustin, Cam and Ethan. I'm 16 years old is the blue guardian ranger"said Alexis angrily with her arms folded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Author's Note

**Annelisa James**-Age 16-**Purple Guardian**- Adopted Father is Robert James of the Jungle Fury Ranger. I know that Destiny's bother RJ didn't have children. But! In this series after Destiny disappeared and RJ feeling bad wasn't there much for Destiny after their mother died of cancer. Annelisa arrived 4 months later, after Destiny left the jungle fury ranger to have a free life-to have a normal life of course. RJ was doing some work at his pizza place with the rest of his cubs. At his headquarters when Annelisa show up one day injured very badly, didn't have the slighless clue who she was then, but Lily, Casey, Theo and Asia noticed that Annelisa was wearing a morpher on her wrist. So that's how, RJ adopted her as his daughter, afer finding out some important information from the old masters of course in a dream.

**Choloe Williams**-Age 16-**Pink Guardian **-Lived in two foster homes, since the death of her siblings. Parents died when she was a baby, never knowing them. She made friends with Annelisa, Alexis-who didn't have parents at the time and Leslie. She helped out with the jungle fury rangers at the restuarant in Ocean Bluff. Has her own apartment-which was left in a will when she became of age. Annelisa moved in with her, when RJ disappeared one day on his cubs. Choloe doesn't have any information on her siblings, all she knows that one of her siblings is related to a former ranger.

**Alexis Mcknight**-Age 16-** Blue Guardian-**Mother is Kira Ford Oliver Mcknight-Who was adopted by Tommy and Kimberly-of the First Power Ranger team of course. She died giving birth to Alexis, Father is Connor Mcknight a famous world soccer player, who also open his own soccer camp. He wasn't there much when Kira died in child birth. Alexis was raised by her uncle-Hunter-from the ninja storm ranger team and her godparents-Blake and Tori of the ninja storm ranger team.

**Leslie Glover**-Age 16-**Red Guardian**-Father is Flynn the blue rpm ranger. He disappeared one day leaving his daughter, Mother is unknown yet-but rumors is that the yellow rpm ranger-Summer was her mother. Meaning that Summer and Flynn spent alot of time together as friends. She was put into foster homes,let's say the last foster home didn't work out that well. One day during when Leslie was walking, there was a fight going on of course, that's where she ment Ziggy the green rpm ranger. Soon Ziggy finding out that Leslie was Flynn's daughter, he adopted her as his adopted.

**Luke Drew**-Age 13-**Black Guardian**-Mother-is Doctor Sydney Drew of Space Partol Delta Ranger Force. Father:Unknown because one day he asked his mother who is father was. That answer didn't go well him knowing that his mother-was raped by another cadet. He is now the son to Commander Sky Tate of Space Partol Delta and Doctor Sydney Drew Tate. He and Micheal are the only two boys on the guardian team of rangers.

**Micheal James**-Age 13-**Silver Guardian**-Isn't related to Ethan James through, he is cousins to Destiny and RJ James. His parents are deceased through. He lives with Luke's family through.


	15. Chapter 15

New Rangers:Part I

Let's say when Alexis told the rangers of the past about her background. Some were angry at Connor for abandoning his kid like that, after Kira died in giving birth.

Kira angrily turns towards her boyfriend of 4 years now, meaning Connor. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE! OUR CHILD ALONE"Yelled Kira-about to walk out of the conference room area.

"There's more, we had to leave the others behind in the future"answered Leslie with her arms folded.

"What do you mean others?"asked Ashley wondering.

6 Kids glared at each other in the face, not sure in telling them what happens in their future time. Lia and Melinda already knowing what's going to happen in the future.

"We had to leave our siblings behind, if any of us had any"said Luke who was now sitting near his mother past self-meaning Sydney who was holding onto her son.

Alexis mentions something. "My older brother Oliver Mcknight who is 1 minute older than me, lives with our grandparents-Tommy and Kimberly Oliver-who have 5 adopted kids"said Alexis.

Rest of the Dino Thunder and Morphin Rangers turned sightly towards Alexis.

"Wait! We have a son?"who was in shocked of the news. "So are you twins with Oliver?"asked Connor who was wondering.

Kira shocked in learning she has another kid, after dying in the future. "Hello! Alexis mention Oliver is 1 minute older than her. Connor! Get through that brain of yours, we have twins in the future"exclaimed Kira who was jumping up and down.

"Uh! What do you mean Tommy and I have five kids?"who was wondering."We were never a couple with each other"said Kimberly pointing it out.

"I will agree with that"said Tommy.


	16. Chapter 16

New Rangers:Part II

"We were never a couple to being with"said Kimberly shocked of the news given by the kids from the future.

"I shall agree with that"said Tommy.

"Well! In our future you are married to each other and have 5 adopted kids-who their parents are former rangers"said Choloe Williams glaring at the rangers of the past.

"Adopted! Which kid from which former ranger?"asked Ethan wondering.

"Alison-whose is adopted,although her parents are deceased not former rangers"said Annelisa smiling a little bit.

"Sonja-adopted daughter to Kimberly, whose mother is first yellow ranger-Trini"said Luke who had his arms around-his mother's past-self-meaning Sydney-the pink spd ranger.

Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Justin were shocked of the news given. "Wait! You knew about this?"asked Jason towards Kimberly in the face.

"Yes! Trini made a promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone on the team"said Kimberly.

"Uncle Billy! Knew about it"said Sonja standing next to her adopted mother.

"Where we came from, alot of former rangers died in the line of duty"said Micheal not smiling a bit.

"I supposed you can't tell us who died right?"asked Ashley wondering.

"Sorry! We can't tell you rangers that"said Alexis glaring at her parents-past-self in the face.

"You mention two kids to Kimberly and Tommy"said Trent who was wondering.

"Kira was one of those adopted kids, along with their grandson-Oliver and Jordan Johnson-son to Cassie and T:J Johnson of the astro ranger team"answered Annelisa.

Astro rangers were shocked of the news.

"Wait! We have a son?"asked Cassie shocked of the news.

"Actually Jordan is your adopted son"said Melinda.

Everyone else glares at Melinda in the face.

"Wait! How did you know that?"asked Rocky wondering

"Lia and I both have some special gifts we inherited from our birth parents"said Melinda who was leaning against her brother-Kerrick-meaning her father at the moment.

I know, mention that Jacob had another child, before adopting Cara as his daughter. Said that child died, I'm going to change that a bit, instead Jordan is Denise-son-who was given away by the elders. Since the elders knew that Jordan would be danger in staying with his birth parents.

"Jordan is the son to Denise and Jacob. The elders thought if he stayed with Cara's parents he would be in danger"answered Jimmy reading about this information in the data log on KO-35 academy.

Rangers of the past-were shocked of the news given to them a few minutes ago.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

lia is 7 Years now,Ashley Hammond is no longer alive anymore in this story.

There are new kids in this story, who are from the future.

Here are the kids who have been in all 3 of the stories I have written to the sequel.

Water-Silver- Destiny James

Lightening-Purple- Andrew Corbett

Thunder-Yellow-Joseph Scott

Earth-Green-Amy Russell

Ice-Blue-Rain Bradley

Victoria Trueman

Courtney Bradley

Jonathan Myers

Kathy Collins

Asia Rhodes

Kyle Desantoes

Matthew Taylor

Roxanne Cranston

Sonja hart

Alexandra Bly

Lauren Hartford

Melinda Mitchell

Jimmy Brushman

Anthony Corbrett

Daisy Richmond

Mallory Woods

Annelisa James

Chloe Williams

AlexisMcKnight

Leslie Glover

Luke drew

Michael James


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_Ashley Hammond was killed when visiting her family members,for some reason Lia Hope was the only survival of the incident._

_Lia Hope was hook up to some machines to her hand._

_Andros was praying he doesn't lose his daughter-already lost Ashley his wife of 8 years now._

_"Andros! Lia will make it through"answered Karone kneeling down to her brother's level._

_Andros had tears coming down his face. "I can't lose Lia,she's the last hope we have"cried Andros._

_(Mack,Zhane and some of the others) were in the waiting room of the hospital._

_They were told that Ashley had died along with her family members,for some reason Lia was the only survival._

_(3 months later)_

_Lia had scars from the incident that killed her mom-Ashley Hammond. Also has the memories of Cara-the former red element ranger._

_Andros hasn't been the same since Ashley's death,but he had to be strong for their daughter's sake._

_"Andros! Can I go play?"signed Lia who lost her voice temporary._

_Andros looks at his daughter,kneels down. "Lia! It's time for your nap"signed Andros._

_Lia sighs to herself-she is fragile for her small age._

_"Uncle Andros! We can watch Lia for you"shouted some of the kids_

_Andros shakes his head. "Lia is going to take a nap first"answered Andros._

_(Lia lays her head down on the pillow) in the bedroom she shares with Andros-both have their own beds through._

_Since Lia had came home from the hospital 3 months ago-been getting nightmares during the night-refused to sleep by herself._


End file.
